El SomBReRo SeLeCCioNaDoR
by MoonyVader
Summary: La Creación de Un Sombrero Significó la Creación de un mundo... ÚNICO CAPÍTULO


**El Sombrero Seleccionador

* * *

**

ÚNICO Capítulo: **La Creación.**

Nos condujeron hasta el Gran Comedor, su solo nombre ya hablaba de lo evidente.  
Al entrar entre murmullos, risas, caras largas, y tristezas, pudimos ver ante nosotros un taburete, un simple taburete con un sombrero picudo encima. Su aspecto andrajoso, sucio y roto, daban más ganas tirarlo a la basura que ponértelo sobre la cabeza. Esto es lo que pensarían muchos jóvenes e incautos, muggles que no conocían de la sabiduría ni de la procedencia del sombrero.

Cuando me pongo a pensar en su gran historia puedo descubrirme llorando sola en mi habitación, su origen fue el comienzo y el fin, el comienzo de un mundo más seguro y el fin de las guerra por ese entonces.

Joseph cuéntame una historia.-pidió una joven de pelo moreno ondulado y de ojos castaños, sentada junto a una hoguera.

Mela- tragó saliva el hombre de pelo gris, y ojos dorados-si prometes que luego irás a tu tienda y dormirás, te cuento la historia...- se quedó unos minutos pensativo- la del Sombrero Seleccionador.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curiosa. Era normal que con siete años a un siendo bruja que no conocieras mucho el mundo mágico.- un sombrero, que selecciona ¿qué?

¿Cuántas veces te he de decir que me llames abuelo?- la miró enfadado. A lo que ella le mostró una gran sonrisa, que hizo lo común en todos los abuelos se echó a reír, y le acarició el pelo. Tragó saliva y comenzó a narrar.

&/&/&

Los magos artos de sufrir tantas manipulaciones de los muggles, decidieron rebelarse. Muchos magos no estuvieron de acuerdo con esta decisión, esto provocó una guerra interna. Magos contra magos, magos contra muggles, todo el mundo en constante guerra. Aunque también hubo un hombre, más bien un mago, cegado por el odio, que participó en la guerra defendiendo su bando los magos debían gobernar, nadie era esclavo de nadie, y mucho menos una raza mágica. Pero no fue hasta que su mujer Angelina murió en la sangrienta batalla que él decidió tomar fin en ella. E intentar la paz entre los mundos. Por aquel entonces los dragones eran animales muy codiciados y utilizados en las guerras, su gran aporte, masacraba ciudades, y países enteros en cuestión de horas, o días, dejando muerte y desolación tras su paso. El hombre anciano de ojos zafiro y estatura media, se encontró ante el problema de los dragones. Pero su valentía, pudo más que su miedo, el dragón no se rindió tan fácilmente, dura batalla le costó matarlo. Pero tras su fin, el mago utilizó la piel del animal muerto, la piel del dragón era mágica y sabiéndola utilizar bien, se podía generar grandes resultados. Con un simple movimiento de varita y mejor que una costurera muggle, hizo un hermoso sombrero picudo, de piel de dragón aunque pocos lo sabían su color amarronado daba la sensación de suciedad. Poco le importó al mago su aspecto, la creación y el fin era lo importante un símbolo de paz, para los mundos.

En la gran batalla, participó Andrew Vriendt Cornelius Liam Dumbledore, un gran mago muy sabio que defendía la paz y el aprendizaje de los mundos. No veía esa guerra interna algo necesario, era cierto que tenían que parar los constantes abusos de los muggles, pero no matarse entre ellos.. Aunque muchas veces defender tus ideas puede costarte hasta la vida y aun el simple hecho de no participar en ninguno de los bandos ser neutral, también te la arrebata.

Un paquete desde Irlanda llegó a sus manos, Inglaterra fue el destino, difícil fue que llegara, grandes redes de magos tenían el correo muy vigilado, los enemigos podían destruir a cualquiera por ese medio. Andrew tomó el paquete en sus manos, buscó el nombre de su emisor, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, le pareció importante abrirlo a solas, y así lo hizo, una vez en su pequeña habitación, decidió que ese era el momento. Todo parecía tranquilo y no pensaba que sus hijos y/o su mujer le molestaran. Retiró el envoltorio, y al abrir la caja, ante sus ojos apareció un sombrero picudo, Liam, como le llamaba su esposa, agarró el sombrero, al producirse el contacto de su piel con la del sombrero, descubrió algo que nunca imaginó pudiera suceder, la piel de Dragón. No hizo más que lo su mente le indicó, se lo puso sobre la cabeza, y tras breves segundos, de sostenerlo lo vio todo claro.. sólo tendría que esperar unos segundos.

Oyó como las puertas caían una a una, el sonido de ruego de su mujer, el horror de sus hijos, pero ese era su destino, el bien común, él había sido el elegido, era más su responsabilidad con su don que su propio amor hacía su gente. La puerta cayó ante sus pies, y una silueta se blandió ante sus ojos, sin moverse ni un centímetro y asumiendo su destino permaneció inmóvil, pero poco duró su sufrimiento, de la varita de su enfrentante salió un rayo verde, que derribó su cuerpo al suelo, pero rebotando a su vez y devolviéndole al agresor el rayo, provocando su muerte instantánea.

El horror se vio en las calles, muggles y magos, detuvieron su lucha tras enterarse de la muerte de Dumbledore, era un mago querido y respetado por todos, nadie deseaba aquel destino para el anciano, el mundo se tiñó de luto en su honor. El Rey muggle y el Ministro de Magia se reunieron con el resto de la gente de la calle, en el funeral que se le hizo. Dentro del ataúd solo se encontraban los restos El Sombrero, fue lo único que quedó del anciano. O eso creyeron hasta que entrando el ataúd en tierra, una voz habló.

Muggles y magos os convoco- la gente del funeral que allí se encontraba, no sabía que hacer, a muchos muggles les dio por pensar que era un truco para aniquilarlos, los magos sabiendo que la magia era a lo único que debían temer, decidieron abrir el ataúd aun a regañadientes de muchos. El Sombrero se mostraba diferente, algo más envejecido, pero aparente vida, mostrando curvas que señalaban el comienzo de una boca y hendiduras que hacían la forma de los ojos.

Yo, soy el único y verdadero vuestro signo de paz, fui creado con ese propósito, cuatros son, pero tres quedarán, cuatro son los grandes que decidirán el mundo mágico, cuatros los que ensañarán y cuatro los que su sangre, decidirán próximos acontecimientos. Ellos son los que nadie puede tocar, ellos, deben ser los grandes, uno decaerá y en la Oscuridad se encerrará, en ella envuelto se verá, pero ninguno lo matará. –las palabras del Sombrero resonaron en las cabezas de muchos de los que allí estaban, dejándolos anonadados.

La magia ha hablado, la respetamos, y seguiremos. Este será nuestro signo de paz, nadie podrá destruirlo porque si el Sombrero es destruido la humanidad y la magia declinará. –el Rey muggle habló con gran admiración ante el viejo sombrero.

Cinco objetos serán los que a mi debéis entregarme como vuestra palabra dada de que esto finalizará.- habló el Sombrero.- Helga Hufflepuff aproxímate.- dirigió sus palabras hacía una bruja regordeta, de aspecto pobre se acercó hacía donde el Sombrero permanecía, sobre el ataúd.- introduce tu moneda dentro de mi.- y como símbolo de lealtad a la fiel promesa de cumplir la paz lo hizo.

Es la única que tengo- dijo honestamente.

Hufflepuff gran linaje tendrás, se perderá bastante, aunque tu lealtad y honestidad quedará en los corazones de aquellos que cultiven tu enseñanza.- tras esto, continuó- Rowena Ravenclaw, acércate.- esta vez sus palabras se posaron en una mujer delgada de pelo castaño, madura de edad y de piel nácar. La mujer con paso firme se acercó.- la corona que tu cabeza sostienes dármela deberás.

Por plumas de águilas está formada.- admitió sinceramente.

Mayor valor veo en tu causa, sabiduría y conocimiento te predestino, de sabio animal elegistes las plumas.- Rowena introdujo la corona de plumas de águila- Godricc Gryffindor, tú valor habla por sí solo. La espada que sujeta tu mano, brilla con la sangre de tus enemigos, pero no fue más que el mero azar el matarlos, por tus amigos.- no tuvo que decir más el hombre de pelo negro y barba introdujo su espada.- valiente has sido el meter la espada sin yo decirlo, podrías yacer ante nosotros pero fue más tu valiente corazón que el miedo a perderlo. Bien hecho, grandes sucesos acaecerán y tu sangre la protagonizará, defiende lo que es tuyo porque te lo arrebatarán.- el Sombrero calló durante unos segundos, la gente expectante esperó- Salazar Slytherin.- un mago de pelo oscuro, y ojos negros penetrantes se acercó al Sombrero.- con soberbia te acercas, y no es ser vasallo de un simple Sombrero lo que te molesta...

Cual objeto me haga callar, a mis manos caerá, no juegues picudo amigo, las palabras son mudas cuando no hay quien las pronuncie..- el resto de los magos vieron un próximo conflicto, en el tono de amenaza de Salazar.

Proporcióname el objeto, serpiente, tú lengua conoce bien la de ese animal.- el hombre con suma grosería, y aceptando su derrota por entonces le cedió su capa de invisibilidad.

Gran poder me entregas, pocos la poseen, muchos la desean, nadie la obtendrá..- y mirándolo con desafío.

¿qué ves de mi sangre?-preguntó con desprecio.

Se derramará mucha, pero se repondrá, tu sangre es incierta, pero el fin llegará con aquel que tu lengua sepa hablar.

Un gran temor sustrajo a la gente que se encontraba allí, muchos comprendieron lo evidente y sino lo hicieron otros se lo explicaron, El Sombrero protegió la mente del mago Andrew Vriendt Cornelius Liam Dumbledore, tal mente no podría existir sin un cuerpo, y como no quedaba más que el sombrero, El Sombrero se convirtió en el envase de la conciencia, para que pudiera pervivir adquiriendo la sabiduría del sabio, y junto a la piel de Dragón, obteniendo cierto poderes mágicos, como poder ver el destino, pequeñas ciertas o inciertas profecía podía a hacer sobre las personas elegidas. Pero todos sabemos que el destino está en constante movimiento y que los hechos lo cambian, y modifican.

Hablaste de cinco objetos- recordó el Ministro de Magia.

No es más ninguno que el quinto, ni el quinto más que ninguno.- continuó el Sombrero- El Rey me lo dará- el Rey miró asombrado al Sombrero y sabiendo que no se podría negar se aproximó.

¿Qué me pide tal Sombrero que buen mago guarda?- preguntó cortésmente.- penas del corazón pudiera quitar. Liam fue gran amigo, si el pasado se pudiera borrar, pero dime ¡ya! Sombrero ¿qué te he de entregar?

Ignorante lengua habla, pero talante corazón la dirige. Cual equivocado estás no hemos de borrar aquello que ha sucedido, porque presente está, mi mente te lo ha de recordar (Nd: se refiere a recordar a Liam), no es el mismo cuerpo, pero sí el mismo cantar. (Nd: se refiere con cantar a que es la misma voz) No olvides amigo que no me perderás jamás.- lágrimas recorrieron la cara del Rey.- no lo pienses más porque gran sacrificio te he de encomendar. Muggle eres y nada me podrás dar. Sólo una cosa te ha de identificar, tanto a los de tu raza como a los de tu altar (Nd: se refiere al dios que adoran la cultura del Rey), tu alma me darás, no es un simple espíritu, ni un sagaz artilugio para con tu reino terminar, ese será tu peso, ese tu castigo y ese tu deber si la paz quieres firmar. Gran sabio eres, no me lo podrás negar. Aquello que te pido, gran problema traerá, tu muerte con esto acabará.- de esta forma el Sombrero quiere proteger las Comunidades tanto de Muggles como de Magos.- Cuando este ritual concluya la Comunidad se dividirá, tú gente su camino y la mía el suyo. Una se olvidará de la otra, y sus caminos se juntarán, a muggles con magias se les enseñarán, aquellos que elegidos sean buena magia utilizarán. Su mundo se creará y uno sin dañar al otro existirá.- el Sombrero guardó unos momentos de silencio esperando a que el Rey asimilara las palabras- ¿qué opina tan noble Rey?

Si mi vida te he de entregar, corta el cuello con la espada, sella con la moneda mi lealtad y no pinches sabiduría sin mi cuerpo tapar, mi alma a ti te he de encomendar, grandes cosas me pides, pero por ti se darán.- y cumpliendo su palabra, se arrodilló, el Sombrero fue puesto sobre su cabeza y con una espada se le cortó el cuello.

Todo el mundo mágico y muggle aquí residirá yo soy el signo y aquí quedará, no incumpláis la palabra o ésta con vosotros acabará. Mi destino sellado está, los cuatro se reunirán y donde a la tierra quisisteis entregarme, Hogwarts se levantará, grandes muros, grandes mentes la habitarán yo sé mi destino, seleccionarlas será, podré equivocarme pero nunca jamás de este suceso deberéis hablar, con el tiempo se olvidará, una leyenda de esto quedará y solo pocos la conocerán.

**FIN**

* * *

¿qué les ha parecido¿les gustó? Es una historia que ya llevaba en mente, y después de plasmarla en el papel, decidí que debía pasarla a ordenador y publicarla... Si quieren comentarme algo sobre ella, ya saben dejen reviews se los contestaré.

Muxos besos de:

MoonyGabriela  
Administradora y fundadora de: Remus John Lupin Fan Club.  
Orgullosa Lupina, Siriusana, Severusiana, Potteriana y Draconiana.  
Amante platónica de los Merodeadores y de los Gemelos Weasley.  
Hermana pequeña de MissMolko  
Hermana Adoptiva de BlacKLilitH


End file.
